


Black Magic Woman - Beast Boy/Garfield Logan x Original Female Character

by CalicoJack11



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cute Garfield Logan, DC Comics References, F/M, Fan Comics, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Teen Romance, Teen Titans as Family, gabriel picolo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJack11/pseuds/CalicoJack11
Summary: Finally, BB has found a super hero that is just like him. And in America's armpit, no less. But can she really be a hero when her dark past is still dragging her through the mud?In this particular story, the Titans are in their early 20's. They're cursing, they're drinking, they're hooking up with people. Not much crime fighting will be happening as they're still trying to live their actual lives as much as they can before becoming full time heroes.Now, don't hang me - I ship BBRae to the max. BBBBUUUUUUT - I've had the idea for this original character in my head for a hot minute, I just didn't know what story I could possibly stick her in. Then I realized she'd go great with Beast Boy. Plus he's just a fucking cutie and deserves some looooove.Always up for constructive criticism! I also love hearing any suggestions for what you guys think should happen in future chapters. Please let me know what you all think.Ps - This story was loosely inspired by Casual - a teen titans fanzine By Gabriel Picolo. If you haven't seen it, check it out! A quick Google search will bring you to it and it's FREE!
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Original Female Character(s), Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Black Magic Woman - Beast Boy/Garfield Logan x Original Female Character

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Casual - a teen titan fanzine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/548767) by Gabriel Picolo. 



The front door to the spacious, Victorian home burst open, slamming against the opposing wall and shaking the house to its core.

_Bang!_

The once quiet corridors were now filled with Cybrog's booming, excited voice, _"Chéri! Je suis rentré!"_

He tossed his duffle bag up the staircase and held his arms out, taking in the light from the wall-to-wall windows. Behind him entered Raven, with her black sunhat pulled low over her eyes and her voice as apathetic as ever, _"You realize that everyone here speaks English, right?"_

Behind Raven followed the rest of the squad - Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy. Luggage and backpacks in tow. Beast Boy quickly tossing himself onto the antique couch, ready to take on his feline form and take a cat nap in the sunlight.

_"Who do you expect to impress with that busted French anyways, Cy?"_

Cyborg cut his eyes at his less than supportive friends, _"If you_ ** _must_** _know - Cyborg is on the hunt for a Creole ~mon chéri~."_

Starfire wracked her brain for a translation of the word that Cyborg was insistent on using. Nope, nothing came to mind.

_"That's French for 'honey'. Gah, I remember when_ **_I_ ** _was a monolingual."_

Cyborg rested on the oversized recliner at the edge of the room, folding his arms behind his head in a cocky manner and closing his eyes. Only for them to be jolted open a few moments later by his own duffle bag falling onto his chest.

Raven and Starfire giggled to themselves, trying their hardest to hide their laughter as Robin cleated his throat.

_"_ **_Ahem_ ** _\- We're here for a mission, Titans. This isn't a vacation. Or have the lot of you already forgotten that?"_

Beast Boy stretched his long body out on the couch and kicked off his tennis shoes, _"Yeah, find the villain that has been identifying himself as Papa Legba to tourists. A week before Halloween. In New Orleans. No way is that a local just messing with a bunch of teenagers they want gone."_

It sounded like a hoax, even Robin had to admit that. _But_ they'd been contracted for the job and had already taken a flight out there. They had to at least follow up on the lead.

Starfire brought her concerns to attention, _"BB is right. Even if we_ ** _did_** _encounter this "Father Legba", if he truly is a deity of sorts.. what are we supposed to do about it?"_

Raven keyed up, as she was a near expert in the subject, _"Nothing besides put out a Public Service Announcement. Papa Legba isn't a demon, he's not evil. He's just an opportunist."_

Robin shrugged, _"And there's always gonna be a few dumbass teenagers that are ready to sell their souls for their wildest dreams."_

It was true. What could be done? If it was a hoax, the suspect would just be asked to stop. If it was legit, then what?

Beast Boy spoke through a deep yawn, _"Wake me up from my cat nap when we're ready to canvass."_ before taking on the form of a well fed house cat and quickly drifting off to sleep.

Cyborg followed Beast Boy's lead, along with the rest of their crew. Claiming which rooms in their rental they'd be calling home for the next week before the other two had the chance to fight over them.

**_A short while later_ **

Beast Boy whined as he dragged behind the rest of his team, _"We couldn't take it easy our_ ** _first_** _night here? Catch some grub?? I hear the cuisine in this city is to DIE for!"_

It was a bustling Saturday night in the French Quarter. And with Halloween so close in this haunted city, the streets were filled with drunk co-eds just looking for a scare.

Cyborg glanced back at his best friend, _"Don't worry, BB, my ~petite amie~ can tell us_ ** _exactly_** _where to find the best, home cooked creole food in this city! All I have to do is figure out who she is.."_

The two fist bumped as they started their journey onto Bourbon Street. A road with few cars and an abundance of potential victims. But as far as they could tell, no ghastly figures with a top hat and cane. No tall, deceiving man with a craving for human souls.

The Titans decided it best to split up, each taking a corner and eventually meeting in the center. Keeping their eyes peeled for potential victims and suspects.

That's what three of the four Titans were doing anyways - Beast Boy, however, had stumbled upon a delicious smelling food truck. The scent wafted through the air and into his nostrils, intoxicating him. He just couldn't control himself.

That is, until another form of his senses became enticed. It came from the other side of the street, the sound of a street band tuning up. And now that his stomach was satisfied, BB was ready to take on his roll as a true party animal.

He made his way down the sidewalk, final bowl of tofu gumbo in hand. Pushing through the crowds of people until finally found where the harmonious music was coming from.

_Got a black magic woman, got a black magic woman_   
_I've got a black magic woman, got me so blind I can't see_   
_That she's a black magic woman, she's tryna make a devil out of me_

A slower, spookier adaptation to Fleetwood Mac's hit. He'd recognized the tune from down the block and when the female lead started singing, it only serenaded him further.

It was when she turned around that Beast Boy's jaw dropped. He'd completely lost all sense of situational awareness when Cyborg approached him from behind.

_"BB! You find someth -",_ also stopping in his tracks, _"_ ** _Whoooaa_** _..."_

All Beast Boy could do was mutter to himself, barely able to muster up the strength to point a single claw forward, _"Is she.. like me?..."_

Fiery red hair that was lazily tucked behind an ear that was suspiciously pointed at the helix. Sharp fingernails that gracefully wrapped themselves around the cordless microphone in her hand. And when her lips parted to sing the next verse, her canines proved to be just a tiny bit too long for any human.

Cyborg nudged Beast Boy on the shoulder, bringing him out of his trance, _"I think she's talking to you, BB.."_

He was right, the girl was staring point blank at Beast Boy. It was then that he noticed her bright green, almond shaped eyes. He stepped forward, asking her to repeat herself between lyrics, _"Wh-what?"_

_"Sa se pa vegan, renmen mwen."_

Beast Boy's claw hit Cyborg's chest, pulling him by the shoulder down to him, _"What did she say?! Translate!!"_

_"That was_ **_not_ ** _French, dude. I don't know what the hell she's speakin'!"_

The girl laughed to herself and curled up her claw at Beast Boy, forming a "come here" gesture. His legs floated her direction. When he was close enough, her delicate fingers snaked around the back on his neck, setting fire to his skin as she pulled his ear close to her lips so he could hear her over the street performers.

_"That is not vegan, my love."_

His heart simultaneously melted and sunk to the depths of his stomach. Her singing voice was edgy with a hint of raspiness to it, drawing out her S's like a serpent. But her regular voice was sweet and sultry with the hint of an accent. French, maybe?

He replayed the words in his head while she pulled away from him. _That is not vegan, my love._

_"Wait, what?!"_

Suddenly he dropped the bowl of _supposed_ vegan gumbo that had remained in his hand. It spilled onto the street before him, making a home with the rest of the trash that littered the asphalt. He felt sickened, nauseous even, at the thought of accidentally chowing down on anything containing animal.

_You got your spell on me, baby_   
_Turnin' my heart into stone_   
_I need you so bad_   
_Magic woman, I can't leave you alone_

The still unidentified girl finished her performance with a toothy smile, handing the guitarist back his microphone and slowly approaching the pair in front of her.

She reached into her sling bag, pulling out a bottle of water and handing it to Beast Boy.

_"Sorry, I thought the two of you were locals. Here - rinse."_

He seized the opportunity to wash his mouth clean of his sins, taking half of the water into his cheeks before swishing and spitting the liquid onto the street. Meanwhile, Cyborg was striking up a conversation with the creature that had just made a Beast Boy swoon.

_"Sooooo_ _.._ _I look creole to you?"_

The girl's eyebrows rose as she sized him up, _"You look Haitian, zanmi. And if you learned French for your visit, I'm sorry to disappoint but it won't get you very far here."_

Raven's low voice snuck between them, _"What'd we tell you, Cy?"_ She and the rest of the team had noticed the pair and joined in with the crowd some time ago.

But Beast Boy was back in the game, he was ready to figure out how this chick had intoxicated him so easily.

She spoke before he could though, once again directly to him, _"You're looking a little green, friend."_

His lips curled up into a smile at her joke and suddenly, she didn't seem so intimidating anymore. He could clearly hear her Cajun accent now that the band had stopped playing. It wasn't too intense, just heavy enough for them all to notice.

_"How did you know that I'm vegan?"_

She shrugged her shoulders, _"I didn't. I just know that Bubba Gumbo's doesn't_ ** _actually_** _serve vegan gumbo."_

The girl lifted her eyes toward the rest of the crew, _"But if you guys are hungry, I know of a nice place with great vegan options."_

Robin spoke up, _"Actually, we were just gonna go-"_

His words were cut off by Beast Boy who leaped at the opportunity to figure out who, and what, this creature actually was, _"_ ** _YES!_** _Ahem - yeah, yeah, we're totally down.."_

**_Half an hour later_ **

The Teen Titans sat around a huge, round table. Devouring some of the best food that they'd ever had in their lives. It was the home made creole dinner from Cyborg's dreams and every single one of them was living for it.

Every one of them besides Beast Boy. He'd stolen the seat beside their new friend and hadn't touched his meal, too preoccupied asking her every question under the sun to even think about the food before him.

_"So your name is... Vu. Am I pronouncing that right?"_

_"Mhm,_ " she responded after finishing off the last of her _real_ vegan gumbo, _"Vu. Like voodoo."_

_"Vu.."_ Beast Boy rolled her name around in his mouth, familiarizing himself with it, _"How long have you and your band been street performers?"_

She pushed her empty dishes away from her, pulling one knee up to her chest on the chair and making herself comfortable, _"They aren't my band, I'm not a street performer. I perform at a handful of the clubs and bars in the city and sometimes the street groups just recognize me. I like to help them entertain every now and then."_

Robin keyed up, ready to get back down to business, _"So, Vu, you're a local.. have you heard anything about this voodoo deity, "Papa Legba", trying to entice drunk college kids into selling their souls?"_

Vu was not caught off guard by the question, but it still caused a wave of laughter to erupt from her throat, _"Lord, is that what you guys are here for?"_

She could tell by the looks on their faces that it was.

_"Curious tourists are always on the lookout for Papa Legba because he's the only Loa that they're familiar with. I doubt he's been wandering the city looking for corrupted souls, he doesn't have to! There are far too many desperate participants that seek him out willingly. Regardless, Legba is not a villain. He's not evil. Everyone that accepts his offer does so at their own expense."_

Starfire enthusiastically threw her hands up from across the table, _"Well that is it then! Our mission is completed, now we can enjoy our family vacation as planned!"_

But Robin wasn't having it, _"_ ** _Or_** _we can return home and resume with business as usual."_

The group sighed collectively and Raven spoke up, _"Starfire is right, Robin. We haven't had a break in years."_

And then Cyborg, _"And we've already paid for the AirBnB through the week. What's wrong with taking a little bit of time off every now and then??"_

After a bit of convincing, Robin was down, _"Fuck it. Titans family vacation!"_

The group finished their dinner and started back up the road, further and further away from the bustle of Bourbon Street and the hoards of people that filled it. Robin, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg grouping in the front and keeping their ears peeled at the conversation ensuing behind them.

Beast Boy lagged behind, slowly strolling along the street with Vu by his side, _"What's it like? Growing up in such a cultured city."_

_"This isn't where I grew up, I'm from further south. I just.. relocated here. After I left my parents' house I figured, what better place to go than Crescent City?"_

He didn't know why, but he wanted to know everything he could about her. Unfortunately though, it was getting late. The team was getting closer to their rental when Vu suddenly stopped at the mouth of a dark alleyway.

_"Well, this is my stop, uhh.."_ She was realizing now that while he knew her name, she hadn't caught his.

_"Beast Boy! Or, uh.. or Gar, BB, whatever.."_

He nervously scratched the back of his neck, looking down at her cat like eyes. She extended her hand and found his, wrapping her claws around his in a handshake and repeating her chosen nickname.

_"Gar. I like that."_

Again, her touch brought a fiery, tingling sensation to his skin. His green cheeks tinted pink. Beast Boy had to take the plunge now or else he may never see this mysterious creature again.

_"I was wondering.. we've never visited the city before. Maybe you could.. show us around? Tomorrow, or Monday or whenever is best for you. No pressure, just -"_

Her canines slipping out from behind her lips in a toothy grin brought a sort of much needed silence over BB's racing mind.

_"I would love to, tomorrow is good."_

A smile spread across his face and his eyes lit up. Finally, their palms separated and Vu backed away from her new friends. Into the alleys of the city.

Beast Boy yelled after her, _"Wait! Is 10 am good??"_

_"Ten in the morning? So early! I'm a creature of the night, friend."_

She never stopped turn around, just continued on her journey into the darkness. Beast Boy desperately continued, _"So, should we exchange numbers?? How are we going to find you?"_

Something about the way her hips gently swayed back and forth.. it was almost feline. Like the playful tail of a cat. She responded before disappearing into the shadows.

_"I'll be around."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know absolutely zero French or Creole so PLEASE if anyone speaks either fluently, I'd appreciate a good resource for translation.   
> Please let me know what you guys think so far! I really don't know where I'm going with this story, just having fun with it. I appreciate any and all feedback or comments.   
> AND PLEASE READ THE STORY DESCRIPTION IF YOU ARE CONFUSED IN ANY WAY.

**Author's Note:**

> I know absolutely zero French or Creole so PLEASE if anyone speaks either fluently, I'd appreciate a good resource for translation.   
> Please let me know what you guys think so far! I really don't know where I'm going with this story, just having fun with it. I appreciate any and all feedback or comments.   
> AND PLEASE READ THE STORY DESCRIPTION IF YOU ARE CONFUSED IN ANY WAY.


End file.
